


Impossibilities

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [109]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, dash of insanity, gen focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Some days are more impossible than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #348 – Gratitude

He isn't burnt out but some days are more impossible than others: the crimes never stop and the blood stains darker, and nothing matters anyhow so why keep trying? Annie's attempts at reaching out to him fall short, so she turns to Gene; Gene, who won't let Sam hide behind self pity. He drags Sam out of it kicking, _screaming_ , resolute where Sam wavers. 

It's funny how they navigate the tricky waters of his specific idiosyncrasies _together_ , always giving him what he needs, knowing him inside and out. 

His gratitude never seems _enough_. They're what he's living for, after all.


End file.
